Beautiful Nightmare
by CenationGirl22
Summary: Rosalind Irvine has had a difficult life. What happens when she meets her brother's enemy, CM Punk? What about when she becomes a Diva without his knowledge?
1. Chapter 1

"That fucking bastard!"

Phil Brooks looked over from where he was sitting, surprised. A few feet away from him sat a young woman, who was obviously angry and drunk.

He didn't know this mystery woman; he'd never seen her in his life. Still, he felt obligated to help in some way. He hadn't drunk anything all night, so he was sober. He could drive her home, or at least get her a cab. She didn't need to be out at this time of night by herself.

He didn't even want to be here. Being straight edge meant that Phil didn't drink, which made being at a bar pretty boring. He was dragged here by John and Randy, two people he liked to call friends, although at times they got pretty annoying.

After debating for a few more minutes, Phil finally got up and walked over to the woman. She looked over at him, angry and confused.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, frowning.

_Well, she's not a wrestling fan_, Phil thought.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked as calmly as he could. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I can take care of myself." She spat. With that, she abruptly stood up, and (after wobbling for a few moments) marched out of the bar.

Phil, however, wasn't through. He at least wanted to make sure the woman would be okay. She was obviously angry and probably shouldn't be alone. He followed her, a few feet behind her. She walked outside first, and a few seconds later, he did too.

Once outside, however, she was nowhere to be found. He looked up and down the street, but, not finding her, turned around to go inside.

A scream stopped him.

It came from the right, and found the source of the scream in an alley.

The mystery woman was standing there, along with two men dressed in dark clothing. It was obvious she didn't know either of the men.

Before Phil could do anything, the woman went into action. She punched one man in the face, who stumbled back. Before she could do anything else, the other man grabbed her from behind. The other one came towards her, but she was flailing her legs around, and managed to kick him in the face.

Phil, slowly and silently, walked up behind all of them, holding a bottle he'd found in one of the trash cans. When the first guy fell down, he hit the other (the one holding the young woman) over the head with the beer bottle. It shattered and he fell to the ground.

The woman turned around.

"Oh, my God!" She yelled, shocked.

Seconds later, she fainted, into Phil's arms.

Rosalind slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the light. Looking around, she realized she didn't know where she was; she also knew she had a headache.

Rosalind looked around; it seemed to be an apartment. Who's, she didn't know. She was lying on a couch, in what appeared to be the living room, which was connected to a kitchen.

She noticed a man, sitting in a chair, asleep. He had brown hair and a beard, as well as a piercing in his lip. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, showing some of, what she thought to be, his many tattoos. His head was leaned back against the chair.

Slowly, she sat up. She looked around for a minute or two, and finally noticed a comic book on a coffee table. Picking it up, she began to skim through the pages.

"It's Batman."

Startled, she jumped, almost dropping the comic book. She looked up and saw the man wasn't asleep anymore.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"My apartment." He says, smirking. "And before you ask, no, I didn't rape you."

Her eyes widen as he chuckles.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Name's Phil Brooks." He says. She nods, slowly. "Or, as my fans know me, CM Punk."

"Oh."

"The name doesn't ring a bell?" He asks as she shakes her head. "The Best in the World? Straight Edge Superstar? WWE Champion? Second-"

"WWE?" She asks, suddenly alert.

"World Wrestling Entertainment." He says. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"Rosalind." She says.

"No last name? No interesting facts?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

She looks down, her hands suddenly becoming interesting. "My brother…he works for the WWE."

"Oh, do I know him?" He asks.

She glances up at him. "Did you say your name was CM Punk?"

"Yeah…"

"Um…never mind. I don't want to tell you."

"Will you at least tell me your last name?" He asks.

_Maybe he won't recognize my last name. Not a lot of people do. He'll never know who my brother is._

"My full name is Rosalind Maria Irvine."

"Irvine…" He thinks it over for a few seconds before his face finally registers recognition. "You mean, your brother-"

"My brother is Chris Jericho." She says.

"Oh." Is the only thing that would come out of the WWE Champion's mouth.

"If it makes things any better, I think what he's been saying about your family is uncalled for." Rosalind says, giving a small smile. "Family matters aren't meant to be brought up without your knowledge."

Phil was astonished; he hadn't expected her to say this, to betray her brother like that.

He gave Rosalind a look over.

She had long, black hair, and caramel-colored skin. Her eyes were wide and brown, with long eyelashes surrounding them. Even though she was sitting, he could guess that she wasn't very tall.

"I hope this doesn't sound rude, but-"

"Why am I Mexican?" She smiles. He gives a small smile and nods. "I'm adopted. I grew up with Chris, though, so I see him as my real brother. I love him like a real brother. I may not be the best sister, but I really do love him with all my heart."

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"Um…" She looks down. Seconds later, she looks back up at him. "Look, I don't know you that well. I don't want to just spill my whole life story to you. I want to get to know you first or something."

"I understand." He says, nodding. "How about you stay here for today? I have to go to a signing, but when I come back, we can get something to eat. Does that sound good?"

She nods. "Yeah, I guess that could work."

"Great." He says, standing up. "Do you want me to tell your brother?"

Her eyes widen. "No! Uh, I mean, why not let me just surprise him? Plus, he wouldn't be too thrilled with the idea of me hanging out with CM Punk."

"Good point." He says. "Well, I need to go, or I'll be late. Hey, it's Friday. Smackdown comes on tonight. How about we go out for lunch, then we can watch it together, so you can understand what me and your brother do for a living?"

"Sounds great!" She says, smiling.

"Awesome." He says. "Well, I guess I'll see you when I get back, Rosalind."

"See you later, Phil." She smiles.

With one last look at his enemy's sister, Phil turns around and walks out of his apartment, leaving the young girl to herself for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Rosalind, so I'd really like it if you didn't sue me. I don't own the WWE or CM Punk in any way. :)**

When the signing officially ended, Phil got in his car and drove as fast as he could back to his apartment.

It's not that he didn't trust the girl, as she hadn't given him any reason not to trust her. He just wasn't sure if she would trash is place or not. When he found her, she was beyond pissed, and she may have brought back painful memories. Some people like to throw things, or even destroy them.

He finally reaches the apartment building. He quickly turns off his car and jumps out of it. He walks up the three flights of stairs to his room (there's also an elevator, but he prefers the stairs. He used the elevator to bring Rosalind up, though). When he gets to his room, he takes his keys out and slowly unlocks the door. He can hear music coming from the room before he even opens the door.

He gets the door open and walks in. The first thing he notices is that Rosalind isn't here. He does see an iPod plugged into his laptop, which is where the music is coming from. He walks over and looks at the song playing.

_Hey There Mr. Brooks_ by Asking Alexandria.

"If you stop my music, I will hurt you."

He turns around quickly, to a smirking Rosalind.

"I'm just kidding." She laughs. "I can't hurt anyone. But, I like this song, so don't change it."

"You hurt those guys last night." Phil points out.

She frowns and shrugs. "I was just kicking. I wasn't really trying to hurt anyone. I just wanted them to let me go."

Phil takes a good look at the girl since he came in. Her long, black hair wasn't exactly fixed, but it didn't look that good. She had changed out of the clothes she was wearing last night, and was now wearing some of his shorts and one of his black Misfits shirts. Her feet were bare, and he saw her toenails were painted black.

Rosalind raises an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me?"

He smirks. "You're wearing my clothes."

"Congratulations, Captain Obvious." She says, clapping slowly. "That was amazing. Bravo!"

"Very funny…" He says. "I just now noticed, that's all."

Before they can say anything, the song changes from Asking Alexandria to Justin Bieber.

"Ah!" Rosalind says, covering her ears. "My ears! They're gonna start bleeding!"

"Quick!" Phil says. "Change it!"

She grabs her iPod and goes to the next song.

The song changes to _2nd Sucks_ by A Day to Remember.

Phil lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. You have decent music on your iPod."

"Well, duh. We _were_ just listening to Asking Alexandria." She says. "It just happened to go to Justin Bieber."

"Here's a question." He says. "Why the hell do you have Justin Bieber on your iPod?"

She laughs softly. "It was my cousin. I made the mistake of letting her use it, and she's only six, so she doesn't really like my music. She filled it with Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber."

He wrinkles his nose. "Ew."

"Hey, Taylor Swift is alright." She says. "Justin Bieber, on the other hand…you need to have some serious problems to find him talented."

"You are one of the first girls I've met who doesn't like Bieber." He says.

"I didn't know you've met girls." She says, tilting her head, smirking.

He rolls his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny."

These two haven't known each other for a full 24 hours, but they were acting like best friends. It surprised even them.

She frowns. "I'm hungry."

"I was gone for, like, four hours!" He says. "You couldn't find any food?"

"Not anything _good_!" She says. "And it's not like I know my way around Chicago. I couldn't just walk out the door and know where I was going."

"Fine, I'll take you to get some food." He says. "Happy now?"

"Sort of…" She says. She looks down at herself. "I look like shit."

"Hey, those are my clothes!" He says. "You didn't have to wear them."

"I know, I know." She says. "I just really wanted to change clothes. I have some at my hotel. Could we stop there first? Then you can give me food!"

"Alright, fine." He says. He walks over to her iPod and turns off her music, which, at some point, had changed to Paramore.

He gets his keys, and he and Rosalind walk down the stairs to his car. When he started driving, Rosalind began looking through his CDs. She gasps.

"You have the Beatles!" She says, smiling.

"One of the best bands of all time." He says. "Couldn't have a CD collection without them."

She sticks the CD into the CD player. While they listened to the Beatles, she directed him to her hotel. He pulled up to the hotel and found a parking space.

"I won't be too long, I promise." She says, opening the door.

"Why don't I just come with you?" He suggests. "You can take a shower and I could just watch some TV."

"Yeah, okay." She nods, quickly.

They both get out of the car and walk through the lobby. The receptionist looks at them with a dirty look, as a heavily-tattooed man and a dirty girl walk through the lobby of her hotel.

Finally, they reach her room. She unlocks the door. Luckily, her room has been cleaned.

Rosalind grabs some clothes and goes to the bathroom, turning on the water. She takes off her – er, his – clothes. Finally, she gets in the shower, letting the hot water touch her skin.

Meanwhile, in her room, Phil just scrolled through the channels on the TV. Finally, he just stops on a random channel, not really caring what it is he watches. He does notice it's the Food Network, and, as he watches the woman on the TV screen prepare food, realizes he's starving.

To busy himself (mostly to distract himself from his hunger), he begins to look around Rosalind's hotel room.

It's not too exciting, but he does notice something. Looking at the nightstand next to the bed, he notices the usual things: alarm clock, lamp, those types of things. What grabs his attention, however, is an envelope, bulging with something green; money.

Quickly, he whips his head back to the lady on TV, making burgers, so he can stop wondering what the money is for…or from.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Rosalind steps out of the shower, drying herself off. Once she finishes that, she puts on the clothes she brought in there with her: a pair of white skinny jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold tee. Then, she brushes her hair before pulling it into a ponytail.

She walks out of the bathroom, finding her black Converse by her bed, where she left them.

"I'm hungry!" Phil whines. "Hurry up!"

She looks up at him, then glances at the TV.

"Maybe it's because you're watching Rachael Ray." She says, rolling her eyes. "Plus, I'm almost done. Just wait a sec."

"Fine…" He mumbles. He turns the TV off.

Rosalind stands up. "There, I'm done. Happy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." He nods.

"Let's go!" She says, smiling.

She follows him out the door to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Phil looks the girl over. Besides the things he noticed that morning, he began seeing other things. Rosalind had a few tattoos: running down her left arm, it said, _My dreams don't comfort me, _while on the inside of her right wrist, it said, _Break the walls down_. Whenever she would look down, he could see the words, _True beauty comes from within_ written on the back of her neck. She also had numerous designs going down her arms.

"You have a lot of tattoos." Phil says.

She blushes. "Not as much as you, but, yeah, I guess you could say I do."

"I just did, didn't I?" He asks, smirking.

She frowns. "Shut up! You're confusing me."

He chuckles. "You get confused easily."

"I know…Don't remind me." She says.

They finally reach his car and they get in.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"You'll see." He smirks.

"Aw, come on! Please tell me?" She begs.

"No." He says, shaking his head.

"Come on, you can't resist the puppy-dog eyes." She says.

"I'm driving! I can't look at you." He says. "So, I guess you could say I _can_ resist the puppy-dog eyes."

She crosses her arms, facing the right way. "Fine…"

They drive for a few more minutes, in silence, except for the Beatles playing softly in the background. Finally, they pull up to a restaurant.

"IHOP?" Rosalind asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked." Phil says. "Why? Hate IHOP or something?"

"No…Just making sure." She says, shrugging.

"Alright." He says. "Well, come on!"

They get out of the car and walk in. The hostess gets them a table fairly quickly; it's almost one in the afternoon, so not a lot of people are there. They take a seat and order.

They talk about random things: music, tattoos, family. Finally, Phil can't ignore it any longer, and he asks the question.

"What was the money in your hotel room?"

**A/N: Hello everyone! :D I forgot to put one of these in the first chapter. I just wanted to say this: I have NEVER written in 3rd person POV before, so if I randomly start writing in 1st person, that's why. If I do that, though, please tell me, so I can fix it or something. :)**

**Before I go on to the shoutouts, I just want to say this: At the beginning of the chapter, when Phil returns home to music blasting throughout the apartment, I just went on Pandora and put the songs that played. It was just a coincidence that _Hello There Mr. Brooks_ was the first song that played. :P I thought that was pretty funny. Oh, and one more thing: One of the tattoos Rosalind has (_My dreams don't comfort me_) comes from the song _Comatose _by Skillet. It's a good song, you should check it out. :)**

**Shoutouts: JorrieXLover, wwegirl16, cenafan131313, JJwolf, rachierachanderson, and SoapFanTracy. Thank you guys! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Well, that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)**

*****Broskis Before Hoeskis*****

**Monica/CenationGirl22**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...it's been practically a year since I updated this. I apologize for that. I had started it, lost motivation and inspiration for it, then completely forgot about it. I recently remembered I was writing this and suddenly had something to write about. I also remembered that people seemed to really like this story and I feel REALLY bad for keeping everyone waiting. I'll try to update this more frequently, I promise. **

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Rosalind Irvine, so please don't sue me. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's from my brother!" Rosalind answered, a little too quickly.

"Why'd your brother give you money?" Phil asks, not believing her, but going along with it anyway.

"Uh…I don't have a job at the moment," She says. "And he's a Superstar, as you know, and in a heavy metal band, so he has more than enough money to spare for his little sister."

"He just sends you money?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm his sister," She shrugs. "He knows I haven't had a job for…a year. I make money when I can."

Phil's phone, which was sitting on the table, vibrated and lit up at that time, not giving him the opportunity to ask any more questions.

Rosalind leaned over a little to look at his phone. Smirking, she asks, "Ooh, who's Amy?"

"My girlfriend, if you must know," He says, not taking his eyes away from his phone, but rolling his eyes.

"Aw, you have a girlfriend!" She says.

"Yeah, I know. It'd be kind of hard to have a girlfriend who didn't know about you," He points out.

"That's called being a stalker," She says. "If you're a stalker, I think I should leave you to your stalking."

"I know where you live," He says, looking at her with a strange look on his face, after setting his phone down on the table.

"Oh, you do?" She asks. "Interesting. Interesting, indeed. I know where _you_ live, as well."

"That's because I took you there," He says. "You were wearing my clothes and everything; you made yourself at home. You're one of the first girls I've had my apartment, so don't be surprised if people think you're a prostitute or something."

Rosalind's eyes widen, but they quickly return back to normal and she laughs nervously. "Yeah, let's hope not."

Seeing that she was uncomfortable, and they had received their food when Amy texted him, and they were each done with it, Phil called over their waitress and asked for the bill. Rosalind tried to pay, but he insisted.

"You don't have a job," He reminds her. "Let me pay for this and you can keep your money for something you really need it for."

She just smiles, and they get up and head to his car.

Phil wanted to talk, but his phone rang, and a few seconds later, so did Rosalind's.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man, where have you been?" It was John.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I told you last night that I didn't want to go to that bar with you, but you and Randy dragged me there, anyway. When I saw you guys grinding on some girls, I ditched you guys."

"We brought you there because we needed a designated driver!" He exclaims. "We didn't bring you there for no reason!"

"Well, I didn't feel comfortable there, so I left," Phil says. "Did you guys at least make it back to the hotel safely?"

"Yeah, we're fine, no thanks to you!" John says.

"I'm driving, and I don't want to die because I'm paying more attention to you than the road, so I'm hanging up – "

"Do I hear a girl?" John interrupts.

"What? No," Phil replies.

"Are you sure? Because I – "

"Goodbye, John," He says and hangs up.

* * *

"Hello?" Rosalind asks, confused. An unknown number had called.

"Is this Rosalind Irvine?" A deep, yet familiar, voice asks her.

"Yes…"

"This is Vince McMahon," The voice says. "May I discuss a few things with you?"

With wide eyes, she replies, "Yes, absolutely."

"Wonderful," He says. "I happened to stumble across your video on YouTube. It was shown to me by one of my workers and I wanted to know if I could get you down to my office to discuss a few things."

Confused, she replies, "Uh, sure. Yes, sir. I can get there whenever is fine with you."

"How about this Friday?" He asks.

"Uh…Yes, I think that will work," She says.

"Great!" He says. He gives her the address to his office and they hang up.

Phil glances over at her from the driver's seat and sees her stunned expression. "Are you okay?"

Rosalind notices his iPhone in the cup holder between them; it was a much nicer phone than hers.

Instead of answering the question, she asks, "Can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

Confused, he says, "Sure, go ahead."

She picks it up and goes to straight to YouTube. After searching a few things, she finds what she thinks Vince saw. She presses Play and watches it.

When it's over, she locks the phone and sets it back where it was.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks.

"I'm on YouTube," She says, softly. "I'm on YouTube and Vince McMahon wants to talk to me because of it."

"Are you serious?" He asks, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pretty serious," She says. "Say, where are you taking me? Your apartment or the hotel?"

"I was thinking my apartment," He says.

"Can you take me to the hotel? I need to send my brother an email," She says.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_Chris,_

_I know we haven't talked in a while. Not since...you know. But I need to ask you for a favor and it's important you say yes._

_I need a plane ticket to Connecticut. I know you probably don't want to give me money, but it's for a job interview; it won't be spent on anything other than the plane ticket. If I get this job, hopefully you won't see me as your dirty little sister, but you will respect me._

_Please, Chris. I will never ask you for anything else again._

_Love,_

_Rosalind_

* * *

"Why are you trying on all these long-sleeved dresses?" Phil asks, confused. "It's the middle of April, so it's going to be hot."

Rosalind had decided she needed to wear a dress when she met Vince McMahon, but none of her dresses were…appropriate. Phil had been with her when she was looking and offered to buy her a dress. She tried to decline, but he had insisted.

"I don't want him to see…my tattoos," She says, frowning. "I'm always judged because of them, and I don't want him to judge me, too."

"He's going to judge you for wearing a long-sleeved dress," He points out, laughing. "And, hey, if he's okay with me, he'll be okay with you. I have a million more tattoos than you and he likes me."

"I thought he didn't like you," She says.

"True…But it's not because of my tattoos," He says, causing her to laugh.

"Fine…" She says. She finds a dress that isn't long-sleeved and decides to try it on. When she comes out, Phil is on his phone. She walks over to a mirror and looks herself over.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Phil says, causing Rosalind to turn around and look at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you looking at my ass?" She asks, smirking.

"It's kinda hard not to," He says.

She blushes. "Maybe I should get – "

"Relax, I'm just kidding. You look fine, Rosie," He says.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah. It's short for Rosalind," He says.

"I knew that. It's what my brother calls me," She says. "I wasn't expecting you to call me that."

"If you don't like it, I can call you Richard if you want," He says.

"Richard…?" She asks. "Where did you come up with Richard?"

"Rosalind and Richard both begin with an R," He says, shrugging. "It makes perfect sense."

"It makes no sense," She says, laughing. "Let me take off the dress and we can leave."

* * *

_Rosie,_

_I wish I didn't, but I believe you. Don't make me regret it._

_Please don't think that I don't love you, because that's not it. I just wish you'd do something that wasn't so dangerous. If you get this job, please tell me it will be your only job._

_I sent you the money for a plane ticket to Connecticut, so look out for it._

_Chris_


End file.
